Protective
by Cherry Blossom Uchiha
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba is determined to find a Kunoichi for a mate before all the good ones are taken. Problem is, what if all the girls are taken? sasusaku, nejiten, inoshika, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Welcome. I really hope that you guys like this nejiten chapter. I tried really hard on getting one out since I really like this pairing. Also, since it looks like it would be a very long time since I introduce Neji and Tenten in my other fanfic, The CEO's Secretary. In which you should really check out if you're a sasusaku fan! P

Pairings: Nejiten. Little bit of NaruHina

…………………………………

Everybody knew Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were close. They also knew that Tenten was taken, thanks to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Hell, even the dense Naruto knew.

Well, everybody except for Inuzuka Kiba.

And he, unfortunately, paid very dearly for that.

…………………………………

Hyuuga's Girl

It started on Monday, when Kiba and Tenten walked down to the grocery store. Tenten was 24, Kiba 23. Kiba asked Tenten if she wanted a help at her shopping. Tenten, never very good at picking ripe vegetables and fruits, gratefully accepted his invitation.

"So, Kiba. How's Akamaru?"

"Eh, He's alright."

"Huh? Where is he?"

"Vet. Swallowed a Shuriken."

"Whoa. And he lived?"

"Just goes to show you that Akamaru's invincible!" Kiba puffed up his chest proudly.

…………………………………

"What the fuck is Kiba doing?" Neji muttered to himself. He was currently hiding himself in a tree a few feet next to the pair.

The pearl eyed man always had a soft spot for the woman he grew up with for the past 12 years. Any man who crossed the line of 'friends' to 'lover' towards the chocolate eyed woman would immediately be dealt with none other than the female's closest companion.

And Neji took this job very seriously.

Kiba started to talk to Tenten. Obviously flirting.

The man watched as Kiba faked a yawn and stretched, trying to put his arm around the girl next to him. Neji's eye twitched of annoyance. No way was Kiba going to hit on Tenten. Not with him in the village.

Neji jumped from his hiding spot, startling Tenten and Kiba.

"Get your hands away from her, mutt."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to what you say?"

A dangerous aura surged around Neji's body.

Kiba took a step backwards.

"I will repeat myself only once. Get your hands away from her."

Tenten, naïve as she was, wasn't aware of Kiba flirting with her.

"Neji, is something wrong?" Tenten asked.

Neji took hold of her arm and pulled her behind him, still holding on to her.

Silently, he activated his blood limit, byuukan.

Kiba glared at the Hyuuga. "Back off, she isn't your girl."

The said Hyuuga furrowed his brows. Everybody knew of his protectiveness toward the tomboy.

"Say one more word, mutt, and I'll-"

"Or you'll what genius?"

The long haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Son of a bitch."

And he charged.

…………………………

"Ow… where am I?"

"Good thing you're up."

Kiba glanced up. Finding Shino and Hinata.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"Y-you r-r-really s-shouldn't have f-fought Neji-Niisan."

"Baka. You shouldn't have tried to flirt with the prodigy's woman." Kurenai said while walking in his hospital room.

"I don't get why your bastard of a cousin attacked me."

"What? She wasn't taken yet."

"You are the stupidest person I've ever had to lay eyes on. Even Uzumaki noticed their relationship." Shino inwardly frowned. How is it that there could be such a dense of a person than the ramen lover?

"Well, it's not like I try to notice these kind of stuff."

Kiba now turned to Hinata. "Want to stay with me until I get better Hinata?" He grinned. If he couldn't get Tenten, he'll just have Hinata.

The said girl stared shyly at him. "A-actually, I-I'm going to the R-ramen p-p-place with N-Naruto K-kun."

What? Since when did this happen? Why? Why did this have to happen? Now his backup is useless.

Oh well. He could always go to Haruno.

………………………….

How did you guys like it?

I'm planning on making one more chapter starring sasusaku. Maybe if I have time, I'll add a Inoshika chapter. If not, I'll add it to the sasusaku one.


	2. Chapter 2

It just occurred to me that I'm supposed to put a disclaimer on! ( Gomen people! I forgot!) Anyways, the important part is that it's here now, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

…………………………………………

Clang!

Two kunais hit the ground. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late!"

Sakura came dashing to their training area.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke stood emotionless.

"Sakura-Chan! We were worried about you!"

"Speak for yourself, dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me stopping you, you would have barged into her apartment."

Sasuke scowled with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Sakura's face was the color of her hair.

Sasuke and Naruto continued their sparring match Sakura had earlier interrupted. Sakura sat down, watching them.

"Haruno San!" Kiba came walking up to team 7, Akamaru on his head.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kiba. What are you doing here? The hospital let you out?"

It's been three months since Kiba entered the hospital with serious injuries. Credit to the Hyuuga prodigy, of course.

Sasuke's eye twitched as Kiba started to charm his way into the bubblegum haired girl. He always hated dogs. He heard Sakura giggle. He turned his head around, curious what they were talking about. He didn't really trust Kiba with his precious cherry blossom unattended.

Searing pain swept his cheek as Naruto laid a crushing blow on it. Damn. He should pay attention. They both landed softly on the ground, Naruto gave the onyx haired man a look of confusion while Sasuke touched his injury.

"Sasuke! Are you hurt?"

Sakura's attention left Kiba and returned back to him. He always hated attention on himself. Given that everybody seems to be interested in him. Especially his fan girls and, scarily enough, fan boys. But Sakura was somehow different. Maybe it was because she wasn't thinking of raping him like all his fan people are probably thinking of right now. The thought made him shiver.

Sakura gently applied her chakra on his cut and quickly healed it.

The rest of the training, Sasuke glared at Kiba with utter dislike. He didn't like this guy. Actually, he never did.

Kiba brushed his glares aside. Like **he** was ever going to make a move on the pink haired beauty.

"Pick you up for dinner at seven?"

"Erm, Sorry Kiba. But I kind of have a date with Sasuke-kun and Naruto for Ramen."

"Well, Can I join you? I love ramen."

"What do you guys think?"

"Sure!" Naruto yelled. Apparently glad someone else had the same loving of ramen as him.

"No." Was Sasuke's monotone, one-word reply.

"Why not Teme?"

"…"

"Don't worry abou him, Kiba. Meet us at the ramen place. Seven o' clock sharp, okay?" Sakura informed Kiba. She was getting tired of her teammates chasing all her suitors, Sasuke especially. It was about time she had **somebody** ask her out for dinner.

…………………………………………

"Naruto, Kiba, you guys are getting ramen all over Sasuke-kun." The emerald eyed female said, looking concerned at Sasuke.

The emotionless ice block has been quiet for some time now. But the medic nin could see her crush's face getting redder and redder. And the thing about Sasuke is he could set off any second.

Naruto held a finger up, trying to chew down his food before he says anything.

"Hey teme. Are you going to eat your ramen?"

A vein popped. Not good. "What'd you say dobe?"

"He said if you're going to finish your ramen bowl." Kiba replied for Naruto.

He glared at Kiba and Naruto; Sharingan activated. Now really, even the emotionless block of ice couldn't stand this much. "I would probably be eating it if you'd stop spitting pieces of crap at my face."

Kiba and Naruto looked terrified.

Worrying about them, Sakura attempted to change the subject. "Anou, Kiba, what happened to Akamaru?"

"He got burnt by the stove."

"Good. You can have the same fate as him."

Cowardly, he ran behind Sakura.

"A-anou, Sasuke, they didn't mean it."

A hand pressed on Sakura's butt.

Her eyes widened in surprise and turned around. "How **dare** you touch my butt N—Kiba!"

"See how nice and soft it is Kiba?"

"Whoa. You're right"

Okay. Sasuke had enough of this guy. Why? Oh, let's see.

First: he flirts with his girl. Well, she didn't know but everybody else did.

Second: He sprays ramen all over him. Well, along with the idiot. But he didn't count because you can't really expect much out of the dobe, can you?

Third: He had the nerve to touch his unspoken girlfriend.

So yeah, he was pissed.

"You're going to wish you never lived Inuzuka"

Kiba looked at him, confused. He shifted his eyes to where his hand laid. "Oh shit."

This violence not suitable for teens

Kiba opened his eyes, finding himself once again in the hospital room.

"Where am I?" He asked. But knowing full well where he was.

"Kiba! You're awake. We were worried you wouldn't wake up." Kurenai said, looking anxious at him.

"K-Kiba, a-are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everywhere hurts though. How long was I asleep?"

"Five months and 16 days" Was the solid words of his anti social teammate, Shino.

"F-five months!"

"Yeah. You took a pretty hard beating from the Uchiha."

"Why is it that everybody knows these things that you don't?"

There was Shino again. With more words than anyone would ever had expected.

"Like what?"

"That Tenten and Neji are together. That Sasuke and Sakura is a pair."

"Shut the fuck up Shino."

He smirked behind his shirt collar.

…………………………………………

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. Keep reviewing guys! Get me motivated so I can update faster! P

And thanks for reviewing:

mfpeach, darknessmistess, tiffanylicis, pei-chan, Matashi, Mezumi Azuma, Kunai-to-the-Heart, -Out-of-Inspiration-, Chibi-Penguin-Chan, Envy Me 5-6-7-3, BloodRuby, elmo-x-takumi, spookpook1, OMGltzvicky, TigerShinobi, 14-SaKuRa UcHiHa-14, I-heart-Shika-kun, and xPrincessGothx


End file.
